Despite Years I still love you
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: TOBECCA [AU]... A pesar de los años... es un One–Shot en el cual narra el como Tobe vuelve a encontrarse con aquella persona de la cual amo.


_**Este One–Shot es un Tobecca... se los dedico al grupo de Facebook** PUCCA! [Fans from all the world] **en el cual han armado una actividad de la misma. Así que espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

Bueno como habia quedado este será mi primer One-Shot en toda mi vida, jamas habia hecho un solo capitulo pero bueno…espero que me salga como espero y lo disfruten... Será un AU situado en Corea del Sur en nuestro tiempo.

* * *

Tan solo habían pasado cinco años desde mi partida, la última vez que la vi a ella fue cuando tan solo tenía diecisiete años y yo solo veintidós, habíamos tenido una oportunidad a una relación, sin embargo… Garu se dio cuenta de sus patéticos e falsos sentimientos por la dulce Pucca… siempre maltratandola, ignorándola, pero tan solo yo apareci en el camino y él la hizo cambiar de parecer. Jamás olvidaré esos ojos color ónix, aquellos ojos brillosos que me despedían en aquel aeropuerto. Tan solo cinco años de aquel dia.

Era invierno cuando volví a Corea, una fría noche de diciembre, había vuelto como todo un hombre de veintisiete años, había estudiado en América por todo este tiempo, ahora era un Médico, podría decirse que mi aura rebelde aun seguia conmigo pero había cambiado como todo el mundo lo hace, ahora las cosas las pensaba con claridad, veía el mundo desde otra perspectiva y estaba seguro que si me encontraba con Garu en la calle simplemente lo saludaria y no le buscaria pelea como en aquellos tiempos. A decir verdad me ponía a pensar en porque aquellas discusiones sin sentido, pero para ser honesto… era Pucca la razón, siempre lo había sido, ¿Porque?...bueno me enamore de ella desde la primera sonrisa sincera que me obsequio, a pesar de mis diferencias con sus amistades, tener una rivalidad absurda con Garu ella me trataba como igual, no me temia, no me ignoraba… creo que por eso me enamore de ella.

La primera nevada del dia segun me comentaba Shaman mi viejo amigo quien me citó en el restaurante de fideos, ahí esperaban Chef y Klovn. Caminamos por la acera mientras escuchaba como Shaman había viajado por el mundo en busca de curas, se convirtió en todo un botánico y ayudaba a la decidida, sobre Chef..bueno ella se casó y se convirtió en una maestra de artes y empezó una relación con Klovn a los pocos años de mi partida. No podía negar que me alegraba verlos una vez más y conversar con ellos, deseaba ver cuando habían cambiado.

Shaman abrió la puerta del local y la campana sonó como aún recordaba en aquel restaurante de mirada viajó por el lugar, seguía igual a como la última vez que estuve aqui, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al ver a mis viejos amigos, caminamos hacia la mesa y nos dimos un abrazo efusivo y halagos, algunas cosas no cambiaban para nada.

– Hasta que el caballero Tobe se digna a aparecer, pero mirate ya todo un hombre– la voz de Chef y una sonrisa divertida me hizo reír levemente para abrazarla– hasta podría decir que hasta te han devuelto más apuesto– me guiño un ojo a lo cual rei abrazando ahora a Klovn y un apretón de manos.

–Lo mismo puedo decir, ahora sí que el tiempo hizo efecto en ustedes– decía entre divertido y bromista– por cierto...gracias por invitarme a la boda, me llego la invitacion como cinco años después– nos reímos tomando asiento.

–Oye tú desapareciste del mapa sin dejar huella, incluso Shaman no supo de ti hasta hace dos años– se excusaba Klovn para tomar de su soju…– y bien… ¿Te quedas o solo vienes de visita?– su pregunta me hizo pensar para negar levemente mientras Shaman llamaba al mesero.

– Me quedaré, mande una solicitud a uno de los hospitales más reconocidos aquí en Corea y bueno no es por presumir pero soy uno de los mejores cirujanos generales que puede haber– Chef se rió y le siguió Klovn quien tomaba el menú.

–De fracasado a todo un cirujano, quien te viera Tobe– dijo Shaman palmeando mi hombro– por cierto iremos al festival de la ciudad, ya sabes en unos días será Navidad– sonrió ladinamente observando a mi y después dirigiendo su atención al menú– Sirve que te presento a mi prometida– me sorprendí al escucharle y sonreí aun en shock.

–No me habías dicho que tenías prometida– admití con fingida indiferencia para ver la cara de preocupación de Shaman, sonreí y le palmeó la espalda y todos nos reímos– me alegra saber que alguien por fin te controlara– me encogí mis hombros para dirigir la mirada al mesero quien llevaba un delantal negro.

–Hey Dada!, sirvenos una buena ración de Budae Jjigae y otra tanda de Soju!– Dada el rubio los observo y les sonrió mientras gritaba al personal de la cocina– Es noche de celebración, regreso a Corea nuestro querido Tobe!– decía señalandome a lo cual mire a Dada fijamente para hacer un movimiento de cabeza a lo cual se veía sorprendido.

–Vaya así que era verdad lo que decía Shaman– dijo para ayudar a la mesera con las botellas de Soju– estas van por mi cuenta– lo observe y él me vio unos segundos– te preguntas que hago en la gran ciudad, bueno ya sabes después de ser aprendiz con los tíos de Pucca me mude a Seúl terminar de estudiar y veme aqui con mi propio restaurante– decía con una alegre sonrisa– Bien que tengan buen provecho.

La plática entre los cuatro era amena recordando los viejos y buenos momentos, como las idas al karaoke o cuando nos saltamos las clases para ir al centro de juegos, las noches de fiesta, o nuestros malos momentos como cuando otros alumnos venían a darnos pelea y terminamos en la oficina del director. El tintineo de la campana anunciaba nuevos clientes, como reflejo gire mi rostro encontrándome con la imagen que me dejó helado, me absorbió completamente a otro mundo, por el umbral de la puerta entraba una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro, su tez pálida resaltaba en aquel sueter tejido largo en color rojo, mis cuencas recorrieron su cuerpo, desde los leggins negros hasta sus botas UGG, se quitaba la chamarra negra y la colgaba mientras reía con su compañera a la cual reconocí como Ching, Pucca estaba aquí...ahora donde yo y estaba más hermosa de lo que pudiera recordar.

–eeeh pero miren quien llego, Pucca– un ebrio Shaman reía divertido palmeando mi espalda a lo cual le observa fijamente y volví a ver a Pucca quien saludaba a Dada– Pobre chica, a pasado por mucho– decía afligido Shaman para escuchar el suspiro largo de Chef quien me observó por un rato.

–¿Recuerdas a Garu?– cuestiono Chef a lo cual asentí apretando mis manos en puños bajo la mesa– bueno tuvieron una relación, si no mal no recuerdo dos años… la pobre estaba ilusionada– miró a su marido quien negaba tomando otro vaso con alcohol– todos pensaban que llegaron a formalizar su relación, sin embargo el muy maldito la engaño con Ring-Ring…¿a recuerdas no…? aquella chica de voz chillona que acosaba a Garu y del por cual te burlabas de él cada que los veías juntos– movía su mano con un deje de desinterés a la platica– pues la engañó y ahora el muy maldito vive en una de las mejores zonas de Seúl, la tipa esta forrada de dinero y tienen dos hijos– terminó de decir tomando directamente desde la botella.

La ira que una vez había desaparecido volvió con un palpitante sonido, aquella vez había sido un cobarde y no había luchado, dejando el camino libre a mi enemigo…¿Pero que hizo el…?, lo arruino de la peor forma posible, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Pucca del otro lado del local, su mirada curiosa y extrañada me observaba a lo cual gire y mire a mis viejos amigos.

–Será mejor que me vaya, el viaje me tiene cansado– me puse de pie dejando unos billetes en la mesa, le sonreí al trío para tomar mi abrigo y bufanda…Camine hacia la puerta decidido a salir, sentía que aún no era el momento, sentia mis manos sudar, mi corazón acelerarse, como cuando ves por primera vez aquella cosa que tanto te emociona, aun después de tanto tiempo mis sentimientos por ella jamás murieron. El frio calo en mi rostro, solté un suspiro y mire como los copos de nieve caían lentamente, cerré mis ojos y emprendí mi caminar por la solitaria acera.

–¿Tobe…?, ¿Eres tú?– Su voz era dulce, tranquila, podía sentir el nerviosismo en ella, mis labios estaban sellados, tome aire y gire encontrándose solo con aquel suéter tejido color rojo, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y mi corazon parecia que en cualquier momento explotaría– pensé que estaba equivocada pero ya veo que no, en verdad eres tu!– su emoción iba en aumento a lo cual solo pude regalarle una leve sonrisa.

–Si, volvi hace unos días– conteste con tranquilidad acomodando mi bufanda– no imaginé que estarías en este lugar– admití con un deje de pena a lo cual ella sonrió abiertamente.

–Me alegra verte...en verdad– dijo frotando sus manos en sus brazos, la observé fijamente, mis pasos empezaron un camino de retorno quedando a unos solos pasos de ella.

–Puedo decir lo mismo, te vez…–hice una pausa observándola mientras quitaba mi bufanda y se la ponía a ella– diferente, creo que todos hemos cambiado– le sonrió terminando de acomodar la prenda notando el sonrojo de ella, mas no supe si era por el frío o por mi causa, esperando que fuera esta última.

–Tienes razón...– con sus manos tomó la tela de la bufanda y me observó–pensé que no regresarías– soltó de repente tomándome de sorpresa– te fuiste y pensé que no volverias mas– sus ojos color ónix brillaban– y… y no pude detenerte al final, en aquella ocasión...en el aeropuerto– se abrazó a sí misma– no sabía si el tiempo me hara olvidarte, pero te recordaba siempre– sonrio con tristeza– Si tu… Si tu… Tobe consideras que no es tarde aún...– estaba por hablar cuando ella negó, me tomó del antebrazo y supe que quería hablar...asentí dejando proseguir– tu y yo podríamos juntos estar...te prometo que haré todo fácil, pues se que es difícil para ti también– sus cuencas oscuras cada vez estaban más brillosas y mi preocupacion crecia en cada momento– yo se que no te trate bien y te falle...– dijo soltando un sollozo…

El impulso me pudo más y la abrace con fuerza, sus brazos me rodearon sollozando mas y mas, acaricie sus cabellos azabache viendo hacia la nada, aclaré mi garganta y acariciaba su espalda a modo de apoyo y darle calor al mismo tiempo.

–Yo siempre me preguntaba que era de ti, pues no tenía ni una maldita idea– comencé a hablar acercandola mas a mi cuerpo–queria saber cada dia si tu estabas bien, sabía muy bien que olvidarte no podría y que separarnos eso no debió de suceder– hice una pausa escuchando el llanto de Pucca, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza pensando en lo infeliz que fue– Pero en aquel momento veía que te alejabas cada vez más, que perdía contra Garu… sabía que en el amor no podría ganar por eso decidí alejarme de ti Pucca...– la separe tomándola de los brazos, nos vimos uno al otro y con el cuidado más profundo acaricie su mejilla llevándome consigo un par de lágrimas derramadas en aquel pálido y sonrojado rostro.

–Es por eso… que me dije a mi mismo, que si te encontraba una vez más… lucharía esta vez sin importar nada ni nadie– continúe con determinación tomando el mentón de Pucca quien me veía de una manera única...especial, como siempre había deseado en un pasado.– Pucca… yo… no he dejado de tener sentimientos sinceros hacia a ti– su sorpresa en su mirada era lo más bello, una sonrisa cálida, un sollozo de felicidad y sus manos capturaron las mías sostenidas en el aire, le sonreí guiando mi mano a su cuello, pasé mis dedos por sus hebras negras acariciando la piel de su nuca… la mire fijamente, el tiempo se detuvo, mi corazón martillaba fuertemente y al final, fuegos artificiales…

Los labios de Pucca eran el dulce manjar que había probado nunca, recuerdo una vez cuando la bese en aquel juego...pero ahora, hoy...era diferente, era tímido, cálido, pero al mismo tiempo seguro. me rodeo con sus manos atrayendome mas hacia ella, nos dejamos guiar en aquel beso que se volvía esperado, acelerado, pasional… No supimos cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así, no queríamos separarnos y eso era un hecho al ver sus labios sonrojados, su respiración entrecortada y aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquel que siempre había visto.

–¿Entonces… es un si?– su voz llena de timidez y al mismo tiempo aquella sonrisa ladina entre divertida y traviesa me hizo sonreír en aquella noche nevada, acaricie su mejilla depositando un casto beso en sus labios para verla fijamente a los ojos.

–Es un sí definitivo...te amo Pucca…–conteste con aquella voz madura, aquella voz segura de mi, en la cual ya no huiría y lucharía por lo que en verdad amaba.

¿Quien diría que en aquella noche nevada nos volveríamos a encontrar?, ¿Quien diría que aquella noche nevada era igual que aquel dia nevado en el que nos deciamos adios…?... como dicen en mi familia y es un dicho por generaciones… el destino entre dos personas por más obstáculos que les pongan siempre terminaran juntos de algún modo u otro. Así Pucca y yo empezamos una relación en la cual estaba seguro que siempre la cuidaría y amaría...


End file.
